


Sony Music Entertainment (Japan)

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Fukase is the voice of reason, Ki/oon, Kuro sucks at comforting, M/M, Piko just wants to live, Sony Music Entertainment, he's literally all sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Piko's songs are being blocked on YouTube and it's got him a bit upset. He's not sure what to do when he feels like he's being forced into silence.





	Sony Music Entertainment (Japan)

"Piko, what's with the face..?" Fukase asked around the cinnamon candy in his mouth, arching a brow. Kuro looked up from over the rim of his phone, watching as Piko stared down at his laptop. Piko's face contorted into one of disgust.

"Sony Music Entertainment-"

Kuro scoffed immediately, looking back down at his phone.

"-They're blocking my songs. At least, in the Americas..I think."

"Does that really surprise you?" Kurotane grumbled, tapping away at the tiny glass screen.

"No—Well, _y e s_ , actually. They're not even giving me a chance now. I'm already discontinued. What more do they want from me?"

"You failed them. They're ready to wipe you off the face of existence. You know how Sony is. Money hungry and they don't accept failure. Ki/oon had to have learned _something_ from their mother company."

"Dude," Fukase scowled over at the ebony haired-loid, "Harsh much?"

"It's true, though. Sure, it's harsh, but that's what Sony does. They don't like to make mistakes."

"They made you." Piko snapped under his breath, refusing to look up at the two of them. Kuro took a deep breath.

_ Keep calm and carry on, Kurotane. Murder is not the answer. _

"Look. Piko, I know this bothers you but you're going to just have to press on." Fukase tried to suggest, moving to sit beside the older Vocaloid. He rested a hand on his shoulder.

"—All my originals! I only had a few!"

"Forget them. You don't need them. Think about all the people all over the world using you—wait..shit, that sounded bad. Think about how many people purchased your voicebank and adore you."

"Or we could just go break into Sony Music Entertainment and demand they make Ki/oon update him." Kuro piped up once more.

"That'll never work," Piko rolled his eyes, closing the lid of his laptop.

"We could also blow the place up."

"Kuro."

"Hack their computer systems and give them hell?"

"As fun as that sounds, Fukase's probably right."

"Wait—I am?" The redhead sat up straight, somewhat choking on the candy in his mouth whilst looking shocked. It wasn't often that Piko agreed with anything he had to say.

Nodding his head, Piko slumped against him, snuggling into Fukase's side. "I'll just have to keep pressing on. If the people who have me installed won't give up on me, then I won't give up on them. I'll give them all that I've got."

"Wow, so touching. My heart is melting. You should become a motivational speaker. I think I might cry-"

_"Shut up, Kuro."_


End file.
